Trust
by Akemi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: Do you trust me?" She answered him the same way she always did. "Yes." KradXOC Full of Angst.


_This is Trust! My First One Shot and my First 3rd Person POV. xD The Song Lyrics listed here are from The Grim Goodbye By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Enjoy. Reviews are Loved. _

**

* * *

**

_**The complexities moving in,**_

_**And I feel that I do not have the strength,**_

_**Tragedies plaguing me solemnly**_

_**It's affecting my will…**_

* * *

Every meeting between the two was always the same. She would be waiting for him either at the Museum or on her roof… He would always show up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and whisper into her ear _"Do you trust me?"_ and she would always reply softly, "Yes." At the museum, he would always have to end up chasing after the Phantom Thief. She hated the Thief for just that reason. He was always getting between her and Krad. Always disrupting their moments of peace. When she would wait at her house, he would comfort her. He kept her company. He gave her someone to love, someone to care about. Because of him, she felt she wasn't't alone in the world anymore.

* * *

_**But wait, now that I've found you, **_

_**Situations from dark now change to gray **_

_**Disregarding my absence of memories, **_

_**It's perpetually blinding me of sanity, **_

_**And just when I'm giving in, **_

_**As I try to scale these walls **_

_**Jericho falls around me **_

_**And I feel that I've strayed too long**_

* * *

One day, she showed up at the museum, like always, and waited for her Angel. She waited for him in the room where the Phantom Thief was supposed to steal. She watched as the Phantom Thief crept into the room, silent and swiftly. She watched as he picked up the necklace. She watched as her beloved called out to the thief. They began to feud. Fighting recklessly. She watched as they threw magic at each other. She watched as the Phantom Thief punched Krad in the stomach and ran. Krad went into a coughing fit as he tried to catch his breath. "Krad!" She called out to him and stood by his side. _"I'm fine."_ She let out a sigh of relief. His face softened and he looked her in the eyes. _"Do you trust me?"_ She nodded. She answered him the same way she always did. "Yes, I trust you." He smiled. She was blind to the cruelty that lied behind his smile. _"Good."_

* * *

_**Fate seems to recreate, **_

_**I just cannot escape, **_

_**Something holds me down and makes me **_

_**Act a way I can't explain **_

_**Even now I can feel it coming over me choking me, **_

_**As I'm falling behind **_

_**You can say you know me, **_

_**But you have no clue what my dreams could show you**_

* * *

The next night, he took her to the windmills. The wind was blowing hard, causing their hair to fly in what seemed to be all directions. They stood there, enjoying each other's company, for what seemed to be forever. Then, he turned to look at her. He took in her entire appearance for the millionth time. Tall and slender shape. Pale skin and dark circles beneath her gray eyes. Slightly dulled golden blond hair that hung just below her shoulder blades. Her black jeans and white tank-top. He wrapped his arm around her waist once again and looked her in the eyes. _"Do you trust me?"_ She smiled at him, the same pained look in her eyes that were always there when she smiled. "Yes. No matter what happens, I'll trust you…" He smirked and then leaned down and kissed her. She stood up on the tips of her toes to get as close to him as possible. For the first time in years, she felt hope. He slowly broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes again. _"I love you."_ He said to her, reaching behind into his back pocket. She didn't't notice. "I love you too, Krad." He kissed her on the lips again. After a moment, she felt something slide between her ribs. Then there was pain. Krad broke the kiss. Time seemed suspended for her. Everything moving in slow motion. She looked down to see Krad remove the pocket knife from her chest. She saw her blood coming out of the wound. She saw black spots, and it was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. _"You shouldn't't have trusted me, Hikari."_ His voice was cold and seductive. The tears began to stream from her eyes. Breathing was becoming a labor. She used her last breath to say to him softly. "I forgive you, Krad." She then closed her eyes and exhaled. Never to breath again.

* * *

_**I see you…**_

_**I see you... you falling away…**_

_**I see you... you…**_

_**You... Killing me softly…**_


End file.
